remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue
FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue is the unsuccessful sequel to the feature film FernGully: The Last Rainforest. This film when out on March 17, 1998, but it was released on DVD on May 2, 2000. None of the cast from the fist film came back to the movie, the characters were voiced by new actor, which may have been the reason for it not being to successful as the first. Plot Crysta is taking care of three baby animals and demonstrating greater control over nature. She and Pips begin a small contest over who can grow the more impressive plant, while Pips expresses a desire to see more of the outside world. While planting a seed, Usagi/Serena finds a chest containing the Mirror of Incanta, a magic mirror had the power to grant three wishes. It came from Never Land and is similar to the Moonstone. Suddenly, Batty Koda arrives in a panic, warning that human poachers are right behind him. These poachers show up with their dogs and capture the three baby animals. The first rescue attempt while still in FernGully fails, and results in a huge forest fire, destroying a huge part of the forest and scarring Mother Kangaroo. The Sailor Senshi, the Cardcaptors, the Rescue Rangers, Pips and the Beetle Boys volunteer to follow the humans to town and rescue the babies, convincing the reluctant Batty to be their guide. They arrive at a town amusement park. They are so fascinated by the rides, they are reminded by Batty to resume their mission. All this time, the fairies have been healing the rainforest and Crysta finds and helps one of the poachers' dogs (she called him Boof) abandoned and caught in a trap. She takes him on a journey to the town. Usgai/Serena, Ami/Amy, Rei/Raye, Makoto/Lita, Minako/Mina, Pips and the Beetle Boys meet a girl named Budgie, who is hard at practicing for the clown act. Pips flies over to her and introduces himself and his friends. She gives them shelter in her trailer. Batty has located the poachers' place, but the others ignore him too fascinated by modern human utilities. Bark and Batty go to make a rescue attempt, but Batty is caught. Budgie tells Pips that she has been working on her clown act for years, but she has never been all that good. Pips tells her that she is trying too hard, and she should just do it. Usagi/Serena's prank makes Rei/Raye wet herself and Makoto/Lita throw up food by riding the roller coaster. The poachers spot Luna and Artemis had located their place and capture them, place them in a sack. Back at where the babies are, the animals are very scared and fear they will never get back home. Batty overcomes his terror of the situation and manages to reassure them. Then the poachers take all the cages and load them onto a big truck. At the fair, Budgie goes to a contest stand and wins a stuffed kangaroo, which reminds Pips and Ami/Amy of the babies he's supposed to be saving along with the Sailor Senshi. He tells Budgie about them and she offers to help him out. Minako/Mina reveals Budgie her secret identity by transforming into Sailor Venus. They all reach the old warehouse. The poachers drive off, and Budgie jumps off a ledge and lands on the truck. They drive past Budgie's grandfather, and he sees that Budgie is hanging on the truck tarp, and he drives after them. Budgie manages to get inside the car and frees all the birds in the cages. The poachers see Budgie trying to get in the car and are enraged seeing all the birds flying away. One of them climbs out of the truck and tries to get Budgie off. She manages to get away from him, but he unlatches the car she's on and sends her rolling backwards on the road. She ends up with one side of the car dangling off a cliff. Batty and Budgie's grandfather manage to save her. It is revealed later in the film that the true villain is none other than Aldren Klordane. He used the poachers to capture the animals all along. The group then head by clown car, alongside with the Rescue Rangers and the Sailor Scouts, to the ship where the animals are being loaded. Pips undoes the conveyor catch so that the catches land in Budgie's grandfather's car. A struggle for the cages ensues between the poachers and Budgie. Boof and Crysta arrive to help. The other dog turns against his former master while Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus rescue Luna and Artemis. The boat gets away and the fairies use their magic to stop it growing a gigantic tree. Nugget almost drowns as he escapes. Klordane steals the Moonstone and the Mirror of Incanta from Sailor Moon and flees with Professor Norton Nimnul and the Toon Patrol. At Toontown, Nimnul makes the first wish. The professor wishes for a castle for him, Klordane and their weasel henchmen, one that is impenetrable and also one that is feared, and a giant castle in the sky, similar to Momsanto, comes out of the magic mirror and floats into the sky. Nimnul then tries out the castle and destroys several small areas and buildings around Toontown with large lasers. The Sailor Scouts, the Cardcaptors and the Rescue Rangers eventually find Nimnul's Castle. Sailor Moon causes the weasels of the Toon Patrol to literally “die of laughter” through various antics. The Rescue Ranger fight Nimnul, while Sailor Mercury finds a safe containing the Moonstone and the Mirror of Incanta. Klordane boasts about the power he now has, with the Moonstone and the Mirror of Incanta in hand. Suddenly, Sailor Moon uses Moon Healing Escalation and Sailor Venus, at the request of Artemis, destroys the Moonstone with Crescent Beam. Sailor Moon wishes for the mirror would vanish forever, and it shatters! The Sailor Scouts, the Cardcaptors and the Rescue Rangers capture Klordane and Nimnul and solve the case. Suddenly, without the Mirror of Incanta to maintain it, the flying castle begins to collapse and self-destruct, but the Sailor Scouts, the Cardcaptors and the Rescue Rangers escape just in time. Klordane, Nimnul, Mac and Boss are arrested by police. Budgie and her grandfather adopt Slasher and Boof while all the animals and fairies return home. Sailor Mercury presents Luna and Artemis with the Moonstone's essence, hoping to get it repaired. They does so, the newly-repaired Moonstone and the restored Mirror of Incanta are in the hands of Sailor Moon. Voice cast of movie Sailor Senshi/Scouts *Terri Hawkes (Kae Araki in the Japanese adaption) as Usagi/Serena Tsukino / Sailor Moon *Karen Bernstein (Aya Hisakawa in the Japanese adaption) as Ami Mizuno/Amy Anderson / Sailor Mercury *Katie Griffin (Michie Tomizawa in the Japanese adaption) as Rei/Raye Hino / Sailor Mars *Susan Roman (Emi Shinohara in the Japanese adaption) as Makoto/Lita Kino / Sailor Jupiter *Stephanie Morgenstern (Rica Fukami in the Japanese adaption) as Minako/Mina Aino / Sailor Venus *Jill Frappier (Keiko Han in the Japanese adaption) as Luna *Ron Rubin (Yasuhiro Takato in the Japanese adaption) as Artemis *Toby Proctor (Tohru Furuya in the Japanese adaption) as Mamoru Chiba/Darien Shields / Tuxedo Mask Cardcaptors *Carly McKillip as Sakura Kinomoto *Rhys Huber as Syaoran Li *Maggie Blue O'Hara as Tomoyo Daidouji *Nicole Oliver as Meiling Li *Richard Newman as Cerberus *Sam Vincent as Julian Star Rescue Rangers *Tress MacNeille as Chip and Gadget Hackwrench *Corey Burton as Dale and Zipper *Peter Cullen as Monterey Jack Villains *Jim Cummings as Professor Norton Nimnul, the true secondary villain of the film *Alan Oppenheimer as Aldren Klordane, the true main antagonist of the film Characters of FernGully *Laura Erlich as Crysta *Digory Oaks as Pips *Erik Bergmann as Stump and Captain *Connie Champagne as Budgie *Holly Conner as Nugget, Bandy, Mrs. K, and additional voices *Harry Joseph as Boss *Gary Martin as Mac *Matt K. Miller as Batty *Westin Peace as Mr. Chuckles *David Rasner as Boof and Slasher *Phil Robinson as Father *J.F. Rockstar as Twig *K.T. Vogt as Bark and Wal NOTE: The voice cast listing for the FernGully sequel is different than the listing from the first film, as the original voice actors and actresses didn't reprise their roles. Appearances Transformation phrases *Moon Prism Power, Make Up *Mercury Power, Make Up *Mars Power, Make Up *Jupiter Power, Make Up *Venus Power, Make Up Attacks *Moon Tiara Action *Moon Healing Escalation *Supersonic Waves *Sailor Moon Kick *Sabão Spray *Fire Soul *Supreme Thunder *Jupiter Kick *Crescent Beam *Venus Kick Items *Transformation Brooch *Transformation Pens *Communicator *Moon Stick *Silver Crystal *Moonstone *Mirror of Incanta Songs #Sailor Moon English Theme Song #Here in FernGully #We Belong #Funner Than The Funnest Fun #Why Don't You Do Right? #Wanna Be Back Home/We'll Make It If We Try #The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down #Smile Darn Ya Smile #Cardcaptors Theme Song Production While the original FernGully was animated at a number of studios, FernGully 2 only used Wang Film Productions (one of the studios from the original) and Stardust Pictures. Trivia *This is the first FernGully movie that Aldren Klordane, returned from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: "To the Rescue", is the true main antagonist. Category:Non-Disney films Category:Movies